


Time Changes

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, change, room decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: It's a datenight with Virgil is Deceit can ever get past the changes in Virgil's room since he left.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Springtime Deceitber [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Time Changes

There was still rain pouring outside the windows. Virgil had made it that way when they were in their teenage years. He claimed it was atmospheric and heightened the experience of the music he enjoyed.

The lights were still dark, shaded, but now covered with blue and purple rather than the black filters he’d used years ago. Deceit almost missed those covers, having hung them when Virgil first learnt darkness comforted his anxiety. He wondered when the colour change was made and if it was before or after Anxiety tried to sink out but instead got himself accepted.

“You know, if you’re just going to stare at my room I can leave with your hat for a while. You can come find us whenever you actually want our date to happen.” Virgil’s tone was overly amused, as he stood in the doorway to his room.

They were meant to be watching some conspiracy theories and looking things up to create their own for a few hours. He’d even gotten Thomas to glance at a number of newspapers while at the shops to have a stack in his room they could cut up to theorise about. 

None of that was happening while Janus stood cataloguing every difference that had occurred in his room.

“When did the horror posters become Disney?” Deceit just said, finally starting to look at the walls.

“I had a debate with Roman about some of the films, so my room decided to bring in some Disney. You know how Thomas feels about the franchise.” Virgil shrugged, looking at his Nightmare Before Christmas posters. “Not sure how I’ll explain that if Remus comes in though.”

Janus snickered a little, carrying on around the room, smirking at the reactions the curtains he’d helped Virgil get as kids must have had. If he knew the room right they’d have surrounded Patton when the others were in there.

He did get stuck on one change that didn’t make any sense to him. “You lost a spider because of a cat?” He blinked at the cushion currently beside the pillows on the bed.

“I’ve tried changing it back and so has Roman. If the cushion wants to be a cat for now it’ll stay like that.” Virgil groused, clicking to prove a point. No sooner could Janus make out the old spider form than it was merging back to being a cat.

After another couple of minutes Virgil sighed, increasingly aggravated. “Look I get that my room has changed already dude, but can we get back to our plans for the evening?” He snapped, finally getting Deceit to focus back on him instead of the room around them.

“My apologies, Thunderclap. Do you have a playlist lined up?” He asked, electing to curl up on the bed as Virgil finally moved to shut the door and join him.

“You know it.”

Janus might not anticipate the changes that carry through the others rooms as they grow, but he would enjoy the darkness of the room, whether it be from black covers, or purple ones. It still felt just as protective as Virgil was.


End file.
